Lección Privada Privated Lesson
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Es el último día de clase de Serena Tsukino en la Escuela Mapleday para Señoritas, una de las escuelas más exclusivas de Inglaterra, pero existe una cosa que ella desea antes de irse y mientras tenga la oportunidad. El Sr. Shields. El elusivo y apuesto director, de fuerte físico y aspecto devastador, la ha cautivado por años, y ahora la normalmente tímida Serena está decidida.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****J. ****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA****LECCIONES PRIVADAS****, ****( PRIVATE LESSONS****) LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, EL FIC ****ES RATED M****,**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**POR ENDE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS ASCERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, LA LECTURA DE DICHO FIC CORRE POR CUENTA DEL LECTOR.**

Es el último día de clase de Serena Tsukino en la Escuela Mapleday para Señoritas, una de las escuelas más exclusivas de Inglaterra, pero existe una cosa que ella desea antes de irse y mientras tenga la oportunidad.

El Sr. Shields.

El elusivo y apuesto director, de fuerte físico y aspecto devastador, la ha cautivado por años, y ahora la normalmente tímida Serena está decidida a portarse de forma pícara con él u olvidarlo para siempre. Pero lo que iba a ser un romance pasajero se transforma en algo más oscuro, peligroso, más adictivo y tentador.

En la oficina del director, los papeles cambian rápidamente, y Serena descubre una intrigante parte de sí misma que no sabía que existía. El la atrae hacia una lección privada que ella nunca olvidará. Pero, ¿será Serena una buena alumna, o el Sr. Shields se verá forzado a disciplinarla?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****J. ****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA****LECCIONES PRIVADAS****, ****( PRIVATE LESSONS****) LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, EL FIC ****ES RATED M****,**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**POR ENDE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS ASCERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, LA LECTURA DE DICHO FIC CORRE POR CUENTA DEL LECTOR.**

Serena se apresuró por el amplio pasillo de la escuela, y sus pasos resonaron en el vasto espacio vacío.

Todos los demás estaban en clase, y los susurros del papel y los gritos ocasionales de algún profesor la instaban a su paso.

La Escuela Mapledale para Señoritas se encontraba en el corazón de Hampshire, y era uno de los colegios más exclusivos de Inglaterra. Con su impresionante arquitectura victoriana y una excelente reputación académica, los padres ricos felizmente invertían miles de dólares para enviar a sus hijos a Mapledale.

¿Extrañaría ese lugar? Era el último día de clase y se marchaba, después de muchos felices años en la escuela. Para avanzar a cosas mejores, esperaba.

Llegó a las oficinas de la parte trasera del edificio, con el coraje abandonándola lentamente. La secretaria no estaba por allí, como ella ya sabía, y todo lo que se interponía entre ella y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era una puerta de roble oscuro.

Su mirada recorrió las letras en la puerta.

**Sr. D. Shields.**

**Director.**

Su corazón sonaba dolorosamente contra su pecho mientras se acercó a esta. ¿Se atrevería a hacer esto?

Durante tres largos años lo había observado de lejos, anhelando sentir sus fuertes manos sobre ella. El Sr. Shields era diferente a cualquier director que jamás hubiera visto antes. En sus treinta y tantos años, aún tenía el pelo oscuro, con el más mínimo indicio de gris en las sienes, y era impresionante. Una fuerte nariz aguileña conducía a los labios más besables que había visto en su vida, completados con una mandíbula fuerte.

A pesar de que nunca había visto debajo de sus camisas blancas almidonadas, estaba claro que debajo de ellas había un cuerpo de Dios. Ella suponía que él se ejercitaba con regularidad, y lo había visto jugar al fútbol un par de veces en los partidos de caridad donde los maestros iban contra el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Su boca se había secado al ver sus musculosas piernas y no podía recordar quién había ganado.

Así que esto era todo. El día que dejaba de desearlo y tomaba medidas.

El Sr. Shields no estaba casado. A qué se debía eso, no estaba segura, pero había oído que aún tenía que encontrar a alguien con la capacidad de mantenerse al día con él en el dormitorio. Soltando una risita, negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría cualquier mujer aburrirse de un hombre así?

Tomando aire, golpeó, con el sonido amplificándose cuando la sangre se precipitó en sus oídos.

—Adelante.

La mano de Serena tembló en la manija, con su mente instándola a que retrocediera. Giró el pomo; saber que él estaba sentado en el otro lado de la puerta la obligó a moverse hacia delante. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber cómo sería hacer el amor con él. Sólo una vez.

El Sr. Shields se encontraba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba, una gran pieza de mobiliario apta para el director de la prestigiosa escuela. La mayoría de los hombres lucirían pequeños e insignificantes detrás de una mesa de ese tipo, pero no el Sr. Shields.

Su presencia no era en absoluto disminuida.

Lamiendo sus secos labios, Serena lo contempló. Él mantenía sus mangas arremangadas y el cuello abierto, revelando un ligero indicio de carne suave y bronceada. Un chaleco oscuro se asentaba sobre su camisa y en el respaldo de la silla estaba la chaqueta del traje. Oh, cómo soñaba con desabrochar esos chalecos.

Sus pálidos ojos azules subieron rápidamente desde sus papeles.

—Srta. Tsukino, ¿no debería estar en clase?

—Sí, Sr. Shields pero yo... —Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso—. Tengo que discutir algo con usted.

Un ceño cruzó su rostro.

—¿No puede esperar? Estoy muy ocupado. —Hizo una seña a la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y ella luchó contra la tentación de irse, pero un destello de determinación la obligó a seguir adelante.

—En realidad no, Sr. Shields. Me voy de la escuela hoy, como verá.

—Sí, lo sé.

Mordiéndose el labio, Serena se preguntó cómo debería abordar el tema.

—¿No quiere sentarse?

Hizo un gesto hacia la silla opuesta, sintiendo su renuencia, y probablemente asumiendo que necesitaba discutir un problema con él. Era conocido por ser excepcionalmente abierto con los alumnos, y siempre pedía a la gente que viniera a él en caso de que existiera algún problema importante.

Y era importante. Sólo que no era el tipo de cuestión que él creía.

Su mirada pasó rozando sus piernas brevemente mientras ella se sentaba, con la falda negra subiendo por sus muslos. Su sexo cosquilleó con su apreciación y su confianza se reafirmó. Él normalmente nunca le daba más que la más breve de las miradas y un cortés asentimiento ocasional, pero, por primera vez en la historia, él estaba realmente empezando a notarla.

—Verá, Sr. Shields... quiero... es que... Bueno, es mi último día aquí...

—Sí, dijiste eso —le dijo, enarcando una ceja. Bajando su bolígrafo y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, él la miró mientras ella se ponía nerviosa bajo su intensa mirada.

—Bueno, la cosa es que... —Ella se lamió los labios—. Quiero que me folle —derramó en un susurro.

La expresión de él se congeló mientras Serena se removía en su asiento. Ella resistió la tentación de enterrar su cara caliente en sus manos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Su voz salió estrangulada.

—Quiero que me folle —declaró, levantando la barbilla.

El Sr. Shields se levantó bruscamente, con la silla deslizándose hacia atrás con un crujido, y se volvió hacia la ventana biselada detrás de él.

Serena esperó, sintiendo como si estuviera a la espera de una sentencia de muerte. Él iba a rechazarla, ¿verdad? Y ella se vería obligada a vivir con el hecho de que nunca sentiría su polla dentro de ella, así como con la humillación del rechazo.

Después de un tiempo interminable, él se volvió hacia ella, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los puños sobre el escritorio para que sus ojos se clavaran en los de ella.

—Va contra las normas de la escuela, ¿sabes?

Serena asintió vigorosamente.

—Si alguien lo descubre, habría repercusiones.

Ella asintió de nuevo, con la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho.

Enderezándose abruptamente, el Sr. Shields rodeó el escritorio y se paró frente a su silla y la obligó a estirar el cuello para mirar hacia él.

Extendiendo su mano para agarrar la de ella, él tiró bruscamente hasta ponerla de pie hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de él. Su respiración le tocaba el pelo y ese aroma almizclado de él impregnaba el aire. Sus piernas se sacudieron con la anticipación, y un intenso calor se extendió a través de su brazo con su toque.

—Si hacemos esto —le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante—, vamos a hacerlo correctamente.

Serena tragó saliva, y todos los pensamientos coherentes se dispersaron cuando su boca bailó peligrosamente cerca de la de ella. Ni siquiera pudo reunir la más vaga de las respuestas.

—Quiero todo, ¿entiendes? No sólo algún revolcón rápido. Te deseo dispuesta y entusiasmada.

Él dejó que sus labios se cernieran tortuosamente cerca.

—Sí, sí, todo —accedió ella con desesperación.

Atento a ella durante un momento, sus ojos absorbieron la mirada llena de lujuria en los de ella antes de lanzarse a sus labios y dejar un rastro a lo largo de la suave curva de su mejilla.

—¿Harás cualquier cosa que te pida?

—Sí.

Sus rodillas prácticamente se doblaron cuando sus manos la rodearon, una colocándose en su espalda y la otra en la parte posterior de su cuello, enterrándose bajo sus rizos rubios brillantes. El calor de su mano se filtró a través de su camisa, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

Sus labios se acercaron a su oído, su respiración le hizo cosquillas causando que temblara.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Ella asintió en silencio, con su mente confusa de deseo.

Sus labios fueron alrededor de su lóbulo, chupando y mordiendo, y ella se aferró a sus hombros con un jadeo. Su boca caliente le rozó la mejilla y encontró sus labios; la sensación fue diferente a todo lo que ella hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Exploró con su lengua, buscando entrar, y ella con gusto lo aceptó, devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo. Él la abrazó contra sí, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho implacable, y su erección rígida presionó a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Ella se meció contra esta, con la esperanza de poner fin al dolor que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que estaba a su alrededor.

Cualquier cosa. Haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre.

Él rompió el beso bruscamente, dejándola balanceándose precariamente. Quedó boquiabierta cuando él caminó de vuelta alrededor del escritorio y se sentó. Dando palmaditas en su pierna, le hizo señas para que se uniera a él.

Tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa, ella se paseó lentamente, disfrutando de cómo sus ojos observaban el balanceo de sus caderas.

Su sentimiento de superioridad se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la agarró de la mano, tirándola por encima de su regazo.

Ella gritó de sorpresa y se apalancó a sí misma para erguirse, pero su mano sobre su espalda la inmovilizó.

Ella detuvo rápidamente sus luchas cuando la otra mano trazó círculos por la parte interior de su muslo. Increíblemente, su posición vulnerable aumentó la emoción que tronaba a través de ella por el hecho de tener sus dedos sobre su piel.

Muy lentamente, sus dedos continuaron subiendo hasta que se establecieron bajo su falda. Rozaron la curva de sus nalgas y ella se estremeció. Una risa resonante emanó de él mientras ella se retorcía bajo su agarre, desesperada porque sus dedos exploraran el resto de su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente, su mano dejó su espalda y levantó su falda mientras la otra le bajaba la ropa interior. El aire frío vagó sobre su trasero desnudo y ella se estremeció con anticipación. Su cálida palma rozó su piel pálida y sus ojos se cerraron por la exquisitez de ello. Sabía que iba a ser de esa manera.

—¡Oh! —Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe cuando su mano golpeó su trasero, el chasquido de la carne golpeando carne reverberó a través de la habitación.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de la conmoción cuando lo hizo de nuevo. Su mano descendió fuertemente, provocando un escozor fuerte en sus nalgas.

Ella se quejó mientras él repetía la acción, descendiendo más y más fuerte cada vez. Y, aunque le dolía, su coño estaba húmedo con cada bofetada. Latía con cada azote y descubrió que su trasero se elevaba para encontrar sus bofetadas.

El Sr. Shields varió los golpes, nunca golpeando su trasero en el mismo lugar dos veces. Se detenía brevemente, dejando que ella esperara con ansiedad y su mano se precipitaba de nuevo, con la fuerte palmada zumbando en sus oídos. Él la nalgueó con ardor, gruñendo ante su reacción, hasta que estuvo segura de que su parte inferior se entumecería.

Ella chilló cuando él soltó una última bofetada punzante antes de enterrar rápidamente sus dedos entre sus muslos. Estaba empapada y sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior con facilidad. Su sexo se estremeció. Oh, Dios, se acercaba el clímax, con el tratamiento brutal a su trasero trayéndola angustiosamente cerca del borde.

Su otra mano llegó detrás de ella, separando sus labios más ampliamente con los dedos y, cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, lo vio admirándola.

—Eres exquisita —murmuró mientras empujaba más profundo.

Serena no pudo responder. Todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer era corcovear de placer mientras él se hundía más y más rápido.

—Oh, Dios.

Un dedo rozó su clítoris, y eso fue todo, ella explotó, con su orgasmo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Él mantuvo los dedos allí, ordeñándola por todo lo que valía la pena hasta que ella se derrumbó sobre sus muslos.

Aunque estaba debilitada, suspiró cuando él retiró su mano, con el olor de sus jugos llenando el aire. Pero recordó que aún había más por venir. Todo, había dicho él. Serena no había cuestionado a que se refería, pero si simplemente montar sus dedos se había sentido tan bien, no podía esperar y con mucha ansiedad lo que vendría después.

Con ternura, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios mientras suavemente levantaba sus bragas y le daba una palmadita cariñosa en su trasero. Serena se preguntó brevemente si eso era todo, pero por el gran tamaño de su virilidad empujando contra sus pantalones, no podía creerlo.

Él atrapó su mirada y detectó el movimiento de la boca, la forma en que su lengua lamió sus labios como si mirara un bocado sabroso, y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Te gustaría una probada, hermosa?

Serena lo miró con sorpresa; incapaz de creer que tuviera la capacidad de leerla tan fácilmente. Había soñado con chupar su polla muchas, muchas veces.

Se llevó una mano a la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Sí.

Él se quedó quieto.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Las cejas de Serena se fruncieron mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Sí, ¿por favor...?

El Sr. Shields negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Cerca. —Él la estudió por encima de su nariz—. ¿Qué tal si intentamos "Sí, amo"?

—Ya veo —suspiró ella—. Sí, Amo.

—Buena chica.

Continuó con la hebilla de su cinturón, sacándoselo de los pantalones lenta y amenazadoramente. Lanzó una sonrisa en su dirección cuando observó sus grandes ojos siguiendo los movimientos de su cinturón de cuero.

—Vaya, vaya, Srta. Tsukino. Unas palmadas y es en todo lo que puedes pensar.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, incapaz de encontrarse con su expresión burlona. Mantuvo la mirada pegada a su entrepierna, esperando el momento en que fuera a liberar su erección.

Casualmente, él hizo estallar el botón de sus pantalones y se bajó la cremallera. Ella examinó el contorno de esta a través de su ropa interior y se veía casi tan grande como imaginaba.

Frustrada por su ritmo lento, ella se puso de rodillas delante de él y tironeó de sus calzoncillos. Su polla saltó ansiosamente libre, dura y distendida. Ella inhaló profundamente, absorbiendo la fragancia de él antes de tocar con sus labios la suave cabeza.

Él se sacudió y le complació saber que no era la única afectada por el deseo. Cuando pasó la lengua a lo largo de su dura longitud, sus manos fueron a su cabeza, entrelazándose con brusquedad en sus rizos.

Abriendo sus labios lentamente, engulló la punta a medida que abría su boca más ampliamente. Dios, era grande. Iba a sentirse increíble en su coño.

Con una maldición, él se empujó en su boca, golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta y provocándole arcadas. Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero él la mantuvo clavada, empujando lentamente.

—Dios, eso es bueno —gimió él.

Serena batalló para dar cabida a su gran miembro. Luchó y sintió arcadas para acomodar su longitud. Se concentró en respirar mientras él empujaba con más fuerza, embistiendo hasta que no pudo empujar más. Iba a morir con una polla en su boca, estaba segura de ello. Él la ahogaba con su erección. Y, sin embargo, su sexo se inundó de calidez de nuevo y su tratamiento brutal envió mariposas a la boca de su estómago.

Su eje se tensó y ella se dio cuenta, con una confusa mezcla de gratitud y decepción, de que iba a correrse. Honestamente, ¿quería que él continuara follando su boca con tanta violencia?

—Trágalo —ordenó con un gemido—. Trágatelo todo.

Su caliente semilla salada golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta y ella se atragantó mientras luchaba por tragarlo. Y, sin embargo, seguía viniendo, derramándose por las comisuras de sus labios mientras él se mecía lentamente. Con una última embestida, se apartó, haciendo que algo de semen se derramara sobre su barbilla.

El Sr. Shields estudió su cara cubierta de semen mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Retirando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo entregó a ell.

—Te dije que te lo tragaras —la reprendió.

Ella esperó a sus pies mientras se limpiaba la barbilla, sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación. No era muy experimentada, y difícilmente se consideraba una seductora, pero con el Sr. Shields no habría seducción, de todos modos. Esta era su juego y ella jugaba con sus reglas. Y, admitió Serena para sí misma, le encantaría seguir jugando.

Mientras ella le devolvía el pañuelo, él envolvió largos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la ayudó a levantarse. El pañuelo voló a un lado, él la agarró de su camisa, tirando de ella hacia él. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, él desabotonó la mayor parte de su camisa, empujándosela por los hombros.

Sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción al ver sus generosos senos asomándose por encima de su sujetador y sus pezones fruncidos.

El Sr. Shields colocó las manos de ella en su chaleco y guió sus dedos a los botones antes de terminar con los suyos. Serena sonrió con deleite. Por fin iba a ver lo que había debajo de esas capas.

Su camisa rápidamente se desvaneció y sus brazos fueron en torno a ella para desabrocharle el sujetador. Serena disfrutó de la sensación momentánea de cercanía mientras titubeaba con sus botones. Con sus senos expuestos, él la mantuvo apartada, con su mirada trazando cada centímetro de ella. Una mano ahuecó su pecho, dándole a su pezón un pellizco rápido y consiguiendo un jadeo de ella.

Su camisa fue lo siguiente cuando le apartó las manos, y terminó de desabrochársela él mismo. Serena se esforzó por mantener el asombro fuera de su rostro y probablemente falló mientras admiraba esos músculos firmes. Él era tan hermoso, si no más, de lo que esperaba.

Sus músculos ondulaban con cada respiración, y ella decidió que tener un físico así era un desperdicio en un director. Él debería estar modelando ropa interior. O hacer cualquier cosa que implicara poca ropa.

Pero se alegraba de que no lo hiciera. Por el momento, él era suyo y solamente suyo.

Sus dedos siguieron los valles de su cuerpo, saboreando la suave calidez de su piel, y él le permitió explorarlo. Brevemente. Antes de presionarla sobre su espalda contra el escritorio. La parte posterior de sus muslos golpeó el borde y él se detuvo antes de levantar una mano para ahuecar su nuca de manera posesiva.

Su carne se apretó contra sus pechos doloridos y ella gimió cuando la otra mano se arrastró entre sus cuerpos, deslizándose sobre su vientre antes de levantarle la falda para meter los dedos en la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos descendieron, rozando sus pliegues húmedos. Su mano dejó su sexo brevemente, retirándose y presionando contra sus bragas. Mientras enterraba su cabeza contra su cuello, besando y succionándolo, su mano encontró sus delicados pliegues con una palmada pesada.

Serena lanzó un grito de sorpresa. No dolió, no realmente, pero hacía que su coño palpitara y pulsara.

Él retiró su mano de nuevo y ella se tensó, esperando otra bofetada. Golpeó los labios de su coño de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y ella gimió ante la mezcla de placer y dolor, con sus caderas instintivamente elevándose hacia su toque.

Bajándole violentamente sus bragas, él se rió entre dientes.

—Eres toda una puta, ¿verdad, Srta. Tsukino?

—Sí —confirmó ella con un susurro.

Separando sus labios con los dedos, rodeó su clítoris antes de abofetearla otra vez.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, Amo.

Ella lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello.

—Buena chica.

Él abofeteó sus pliegues húmedos de nuevo, golpeando cada vez más fuerte, como si la estuviera probando. Su sensible carne palpitaba y punzaba, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar con impaciencia cada palmada, segura de que en algún momento sería demasiado.

Seguramente no podía seguir disfrutando que le golpearan el coño.

—¿Te gustaría que calmara el ardor? —Él le dio otro golpe pesado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su coño realmente punzaba.

Ella asintió impacientemente, con la esperanza de que él quisiera decir lo que ella pensaba que se refería.

—No te corras hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Presionando un fuerte beso en sus labios, se dejó caer al suelo, agarrando sus bragas, que estaban alrededor de sus tobillos, y tiró de ellas, sacándoselas. Abalanzándose sobre ella, hundió su lengua en medio de sus tiernos pliegues, raspando con sus dientes sobre su sensible protuberancia.

Ella se aferró a él y observó mientras su cabeza oscura se movía entre sus piernas. Buen Dios, era una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto jamás. Su lengua la sondeó, lamiendo el punto dolorido y haciendo que las deliciosas sensaciones que se disparaban a través de su cuerpo se incrementaran. Lamiendo su hendidura, un dedo presionó cuidadosamente adentrándose en ella mientras su otra mano agarraba dolorosamente su trasero, y Serena tuvo que poner las manos sobre el escritorio para mantenerse de pie.

Oh, Dios, iba a correrse. Su matriz se tensó y el hormigueo se extendió e intensificó.

—Por favor —rogó—. Voy a correrme.

Ella no podría contenerlo, no si él continuaba follándola con sus dedos. Su lengua se deslizó sobre su clítoris una y otra vez mientras él la penetraba con fuerza.

—Por favor —gimió de nuevo, rezando para que le diera permiso para correrse.

Pero no lo hizo. Obviamente disfrutando su tormento, chupó y lamió con más fuerza. Su cuerpo vibró de tensión hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ella se corrió con grandes temblores, convulsionando alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando él se apartó de ella y se puso de pie, chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—No te di permiso.

Serena bajó los ojos mientras respiraba con agitación, tratando de aclarar su mente inundada de placer.

—Perdóneme, Amo —dijo jadeando.

Secándose los jugos de su barbilla, su mirada vagó sobre sus pechos desnudos y su resbaladizo coño.

—Ahora, ¿cómo voy a castigarte?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su vientre se apretó.

Con los labios crispados, él extendió la mano alrededor de ella y la adentró en un cajón del escritorio. El ruido de sus contenidos amplificó su aprensión y permaneció congelada, con su pulso latiendo ferozmente. Él sacó una larga regla de madera. ¿Iba a nalguearla otra vez? ¿Con eso? Su mirada se mantuvo pegada al extremo de ésta. Eso dolería. Serena no estaba segura de si era capaz de soportar una paliza con eso.

—Por favor, no me lastime —murmuró débilmente.

El Sr. Shields ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No quieres decir eso, ángel.

—Sí, quiero —le dijo con énfasis.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿recuerdas? Tú dijiste todo, Srta. Tsukino.

Ella maldijo sus palabras, deseando la oportunidad de retractarse. Al menos pensaba que quería eso. La sensación de la madera acariciando su coño la hizo saltar, y ella apretó las piernas con horror, atrapándola entre ellas.

—Oh, no, por favor no lo haga.

Él la miró con disgusto.

—Abre las piernas, Srta. Tsukino.

Sus manos agarraron el borde del escritorio, con sus nudillos volviéndose blancos mientras él mecía la regla de ida y vuelta entre sus piernas, la madera frotando su clítoris. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir la fría madera contra su delicada carne.

Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas se abrieron, dándole acceso completo a su sexo hinchado.

—Sé una buena chica, y valdrá la pena. Te lo prometo —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sostén la falda en alto —exigió.

El sudor se acumuló en la parte posterior del cuello de Serena y ella cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba la falda y esperaba nerviosamente.

Oyó el golpe antes de sentirlo, con un sonido agudo. Ella gritó cuando la madera dura abofeteó sus suaves pliegues, y sus piernas se cerraron instintivamente.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó de nuevo, con su tono agresivo enviando un escalofrío por su espalda.

Ella hizo lo que le mandó, todo sentido común volando por la ventana. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Iba a dejar que le palmeara el coño de nuevo? ¿Y con un palo de madera, dicho sea de paso?

Manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su pecho subió y bajó con cada excitado y agitado aliento. La regla aterrizó de nuevo, con el aguijón del golpe enviando pinchazos de satisfacción a través de su coño. Y la golpeó, de nuevo, cada vez más ruidosa e intensamente. La madera conectó con su protuberancia sensible enviando una descarga de placer y dolor a través de ella. Buen Dios, estaba a punto de correrse.

Él podía haberla golpeado un puñado de veces, pero sus pliegues húmedos ardían. No podía aguantar mucho más, aunque estuviera al borde de alcanzar el clímax. Tal vez él presintió que había llegado a su límite cuando hizo descender un último duro golpe contra sus labios doloridos antes de dejar caer la regla con estrépito.

Serena abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo al palo, y de nuevo al Sr. Shields, con una mirada de asombro instalándose a través de su cara. La expresión de él adquirió un aire carnal y el corazón de ella latió con violencia. Ella era su presa, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que esperar su destino.

Agarrando la cinturilla de la falda a la que estaba estúpidamente aferrada, él la forzó hacia abajo y se la sacó de las manos. Persuadiendo a sus piernas a salir de esta, ella permaneció delante de él, totalmente desnuda. Él todavía vestía su pantalón, con su polla hinchada y dura asomándose por encima de su ropa interior, reluciente y hermosa.

Su vientre se apretó con anhelo, y ella luchó contra el impulso de saltar sobre su polla en ese momento. Su hendidura todavía escocía de sus atenciones salvajes y, sin embargo, no deseaba nada más que empalarse sobre él.

Acechándola, la presionó con la espalda contra el escritorio, sintiendo la fresca sensación de la madera contra su piel. Una mano recorrió sus senos y estómago mientras hacía que ella se recostara con una ternura extraña.

—Srta. Tsukino, eres sensacional.

La cabeza de su virilidad presionó contra su entrada y ella gimió con frustración.

—Oh, por favor, Sr. Shields. Fólleme.

Impulsándose con fuerza dentro de ella en un movimiento rápido, el Sr. Shields apretó los dientes. Sus pliegues ardían por la intrusión después de dicho tratamiento, pero ella estaba empapada, y él se deslizó en su interior con facilidad.

Gruñó cuando ella se apretó a su alrededor, al borde del orgasmo.

—Dios, estás apretada.

El Sr. Shields agarró sus caderas dolorosamente, con sus pulgares presionando con fuerza mientras conducía su polla rígida en ella. El contenido del escritorio resonó mientras se retiraba antes de estrellarse contra ella repetidamente. Su coño sensible convulsionó cuando su sexo embistió más profundamente con cada arremetida; su vello grueso provocando a su clítoris mientras golpeaba contra ella.

Con la cara retorcida de placer, él bombeó agresivamente contra ella y ella levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de aferrarse a algo, pero sin nada a que agarrarse se encontró totalmente a su merced.

Serena observó su polla introducirse en ella, cautivada por la visión erótica. Brillando de sudor, todo su cuerpo se tensó, listo para dar rienda suelta a un clímax aún más poderoso.

Mientras el zumbido de la decadencia quemaba en su sexo, él se retiró, extrayendo de ella un grito de consternación.

Atrayéndola sobre sus pies, la giró y la empujó encima del escritorio, con su trasero inclinándose elevado en el aire y sus senos aplastados contra la caoba. Sus dedos juguetearon en el calor empapado de su coyuntura, antes de hacer círculos más arriba hasta llegar entre sus nalgas, arremolinando sus jugos sobre su ano. Ella se apretó instintivamente cuando él sondeó la apertura y chilló con indignación cuando su dedo presionó con persistencia.

—Silencio. Relájate.

Serena luchó por hacerlo, pero el dedo era muy invasivo. Nunca había probado el sexo anal antes. Sí, había pensado en ello, pero, seguramente, él no tenía intención de meter su polla allí. Era demasiado grande.

El Sr. Shields sondeó más profundamente, lo que la hizo contener el aliento. La sensación en sí era decisivamente depravada a medida que él trabajaba con su dedo, y le resultaba deliciosamente estimulante. Él retiró la mano y ella se sorprendió al descubrirse ansiosa porque la invasión de su trasero continuara de nuevo.

Él soltó una risa gutural cuando su trasero se arqueó hacia él y él presionó la cabeza húmeda de su erección contra su coño, una vez más, esparciendo el calor resbaladizo sobre ésta. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando la cabeza presionó contra su anillo apretado.

—Sr. Shields...

—Amo —le recordó él con brusquedad.

—Amo —jadeó ella—, por favor... no...

—Va a disfrutarlo, Srta. Tsukino. Sólo relájate.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella cerró los dedos alrededor del borde de la mesa mientras él empujaba hacia delante, con su ano resbaladizo abriéndose para permitirle el acceso.

—Oh —jadeó, a medida que él se abría camino—. Oh, no, no…

Se deslizó dentro con rapidez, con su polla quemando a través del anillo de músculos, y ella se ahogó en busca de aire mientras él presionaba más profundamente con un gemido. Dios, dolía. Su culo punzaba, estirado imposiblemente amplio por su enorme erección. Sin embargo, mientras se retiraba cuidadosamente hacia atrás y se lanzaba de nuevo, más hondo en esta ocasión, la mezcla de placer y dolor provocó que su centro se estremeciera. Serena gimió mientras él se deslizaba de nuevo, la sensación de ardor desvaneciéndose, comenzando a ser reemplazada por un sentimiento de dichosa completitud. Todavía era extraño, y cada embestida la hacía luchar por respirar, pero la dulce fricción valía la pena. Ser tan maravillosamente invadida era más de lo que nunca imaginó.

Sintiendo su sumisión a sus atenciones, el Sr. Shields aceleró el ritmo, entrando y saliendo cada vez con mayor vigor. Él se dejó ir contra ella, con mayor rapidez y más fuerza con cada impulso. Su longitud se apretó de forma errática y el agarre de ella se tensó sobre la mesa mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas con euforia, llevándola cada vez más y más cerca del orgasmo con cada estocada.

Serena era consciente de sus jadeos rabiosos mientras aferraba sus caderas, y su pene se crispó en lo profundo de su apretado agujero. Ella arqueó su trasero hacia arriba, conduciéndolo tan hondo que estaba convencida de que podía sentirlo en su estómago. La profundidad de la intensa excitación de él en su interior provocó que olas de éxtasis se desencadenaran a través de ella, y gritó por la intensidad.

Él se condujo dentro de ella varias veces más, con su pasaje tierno sujetando su polla y llevándolo al orgasmo. Se tensó y convulsionó antes de disparar su semilla caliente en su trasero. Se desplomó sobre ella, con su pecho pegajoso de sudor presionándose contra su espalda mientras depositaba besos húmedos de agradecimiento en su piel.

La cabeza de Serena estaba confusa, con las secuelas de su clímax todavía arremolinándose por sus venas. Con su polla todavía en su interior, ella se dio cuenta de que felizmente volvería a permitirle follar su culo, repetidamente si lo deseaba.

Vagamente registró el repique de una campana. ¡Oh, mierda! Era el final de la jornada escolar.

Ambos se enderezaron con rapidez, con la erección del Sr. Shields deslizándose fácilmente desde su trasero. Revolviéndose alrededor en busca de sus bragas, se encontró cara a cara con su polla recubierta de crema. Oh, cómo deseaba darle otra probada.

Él sonrió.

—Me gustaría poder follar su boca de nuevo, Srta. Tsukino, pero no tenemos tiempo, y me temo que tu dulce culo me ha agotado.

Sus mejillas se calentaron con sus vulgares palabras y el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho.

Se vistieron en silencio, lanzando miradas de preocupación hacia la puerta. En cualquier momento, la secretaria de la escuela volvería a ayudar al Sr. Shields a organizar los asuntos para el próximo turno.

Pasándose los dedos por su cabello, ella se mordió el labio mientras se volvía hacia el Sr. Shields, preguntándose qué debería decir. Su semen goteó de su culo a sus bragas, un dulce recordatorio de su libertinaje, y su corazón se encogió ante la idea de no volver a experimentarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que una follada sería suficiente?

—Le deseo suerte en el futuro, Srta. Tsukino —le dijo formalmente mientras se abrochaba el chaleco.

Bajando la mirada, su corazón se hundió en su pecho.

—Gracias —respondió ella con rigidez.

Caminando con prisa al rodearla, él abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

Suponiendo que su intención era que se fuera, ella fue a pasar junto a él, pero él cerró la puerta y la arrastró a sus brazos, presionando un beso febril contra sus labios. Ella enredó los dedos por su pelo, feliz de recibir el ataque de besos.

Él rompió su abrazo y la dejó en el suelo, mirando por encima de ella con pesar.

—Será muy extrañada aquí en Mapledale. Sin duda será una fantástica directora en su nueva escuela.

Serena suspiró, con su admisión de que la echaría de menos haciendo que su corazón se hinchara, pero también entristeciéndola.

—Será mejor que vaya y la permita retirarse a su clase, Srta. Tsukino.

—Sí, Sr. Shields. —Ella fue a irse, pero él murmuró su nombre y ella se volvió hacia él una vez más—. ¿Sí?

—En caso de necesitar... uh... consejo... en su nuevo papel, por favor, no dude en venir a mí. Siempre estaré encantado de… acogerle... —añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, su pecho ampliándose, y asintió con gracia.

—Gracias, Sr. Shields. Quiero decir... Amo —se corrigió con descaro—. Sin duda estaré agradecida de cualquier ayuda.

Los ojos del Sr. Shields brillaron con la anticipación y deseo. Oh, sí, habría mucho que aprender del Sr. Shields en el futuro.

Con una sonrisa tímida, ella se fue, apresurándose para pasar más allá de la secretaria, que, obviamente, había regresado recientemente y estaba observando cómo se marchaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, preguntándose si la mujer podía oír el chapoteo de su ropa interior.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, ella se apoyó contra la pared de paneles de madera del pasillo y esbozó una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción mientras su coño dolorido y su trasero hormigueaban. Sí, sospechaba que estaría visitando Mapledale a menudo en un futuro. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

**FIN!**

**Espero les Guste este Mini One Shot!**

**Nos vemos el fin de semana con Actualizaciones**

**Nota: Hoy pude subir esto porqué tuve Día Libre**


End file.
